A Long Way 16 Ein Überraschendes Wiedersehen
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas bekommt einen Urlaub geschenckt


**A LONG WAY**

Folge 16 Ein Überraschendes Wiedersehen

by Kiddo

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Okay, noch die und zwei weitere Geschichten und es ist endlich geschafft. Der Kitsch und Unrealismus hat ein ende und wir brauchen kein schlechtes gewissen mehr zu haben das diese Reihe schon ewig und drei Tage bei uns versauert.

* * *

Captain Nathan Bridger steht vor der Kabinentür seines Sohnes. Er denkt an das Gespräch mit Admiral Noyce zurück. Er hatte mit ihm vor einer Woche wegen Lucas fünfzehnten Geburtstag gesprochen. Irgendwie überraschte es ihn immer noch, dass er zu Lucas Geburtstag für sich, Kristin und Lucas Urlaub bekommen hatte. Nathan wischt die Gedanken beiseite und betritt die Kabine.

„Aufstehen Lucas." Der Teenager murmelt etwas und zieht sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Captain Bridger muss schmunzeln. „Los aufstehen, wir haben heute noch was vor!"

„Nur noch fünf Minuten Dad." Lucas kuschelt sich noch Tiefer in seine Decke ein. Nathan überlegt kurz, dann greift er die Enden der Bettdecke und zieht daran.

„Hey, das ist unfair!" Ertönt es aus dem Bett, nun ist Lucas hellwach.

„Tut mir leid, aber das musste jetzt einfach mal sein." Der Captain wirft die Decke zurück auf das Bett und blickt sich in dem Zimmer seines Sohnes um. „Du könntest ruhig mal aufräumen."

Lucas schüttelt den Kopf. „Wenn ich aufräume finde ich nichts mehr wieder, also lasse ich es so wie es ist. Außerdem, nur ein Genie..."

Nathan fällt ihm ins Wort. „Ja, ja, ich weiß, nur ein Genie Beherrscht das Chaos und wer Ordnung hält ist nur zu faul zum suchen."

Nun muss Lucas lachen. „Genau, du hasst es erfasst. Aber du bist doch bestimmt nicht gekommen um mir die Bettdecke wegzuziehen oder um mir zu sagen, dass mein Zimmer das reinste Chaos ist und man eigentlich einen Kompass bräuchte."

„Da hast du Recht. Ich bin wegen deines Geburtstagsgeschenkes hier. Also zieh dich an, geh etwas Frühstücken und pack deine Tasche."

Lucas schaut ihn total verwirrt an. „Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"

„Überraschung! Kristin und ich schenken die einen Urlaub mit uns beiden zusammen."

Nathan strahlt über das ganze Gesicht als er den Gesichtsausdruck von Lucas sieht.

„Cool, aber ich dachte mein Geschenk war die Geburtstagsparty."

„Das war nur ein Teil des Geschenkes, der Urlaub ist das eigentliche Geschenk."

„Du bist ja total verrückt, du kannst doch nicht so viel Geld ausgeben."

„Natürlich kann ich das, außerdem ist das dein erster Geburtstag den wir zusammen feiern. Ich finde der soll etwas besonderes sein."

„Danke, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll." Lucas schaut verlegen zur Seite.

„Sag einfach gar nichts und mach dich endlich fertig. Wir wollen in 2 Stunden los."

„Okay Dad." Nathan umarmt Lucas kurz und flüstert ihm ins Ohr.

„Happy Birthday Kiddo." Captain Bridger dreht sich um und verläst die Kabine.

Lucas bleibt allein zurück und denkt nach, während er sich fertig macht und seine Tasche packt.

_Dad ist wirklich unglaublich! Das ist der beste Geburtstag den ich je hatte. Erst die tolle Party und jetzt noch der Urlaub. Ich frag mich nur wo es hingeht?_

_15! Noch ein Jahr und ich kann mit dem Führerschein anfangen. Na ja, vorausgesetzt wir sind lang genug an Land das ich ihn machen kann. Ansonsten dauert es natürlich noch etwas länger. Dad gibt mir bestimmt Fahrstunden. _

Als Lucas fertig ist geht er in die Kantine um zu Frühstücken.

* * *

Drei Stunden später im Auto.

„Okay Dad, verrätst du mir jetzt endlich wo es hingeht?" Lucas sitzt auf der Rückbank und schaut den Captain an, der am Steuer des Wagens sitzt.

„Nein, das ist eine Überraschung!" Entgegnet Nathan und schaut weiterhin auf die Straße.

Lucas rollt genervt mit den Augen. „Kristin, verrätst du es mir, bitte!"

„Nein, es kommt kein Wort über meine Lippen."

Lucas säufst auf und läst sich in seinen Sitz zurückfallen. „Könnt ihr mir nicht wenigstens einen Tipp geben. Bitte!"

Nathan Bridger schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren. Aber es wird dir bestimmt gefallen."

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später wird Lucas endlich erlöst. Der Wagen biegt in die Einfahrt einer Einsam gelegenen Ranch ein.

Der Captain stoppt den Wage. „So Lucas, jetzt weißt du wo wir unseren Urlaub verbringen. Das hier ist die Green Ranch. Hier kann man vorzüglich reiten."

Der Teenager steigt aus dem Auto. „Aha."

Ein älteres Pärchen kommt aus dem großen Ranchhaus.

„Schön das sie da sind, Dr. Westphalen es ist so schön sie wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es ihrer Tochter Cynthia?"

„Oh, Cynthia geht es gut." Kristin dreht sich zu Lucas. „Cynthia und ich waren früher oft hier um zu reiten."

„Aha." Entgegnet Lucas.

Kristin stellt Lucas und Nathan die Greens vor.

„So, jetzt aber genug geredet. Jetzt zeigen wir ihnen erst einmal ihr Zimmer und dann den ganzen Hof." Sagt Miss Green.

Die drei Gäste und ihr Ehemann folgen ihr ins Haus. Sie führt sie in ein helles geräumiges Zimmer mit drei Betten.

„So, wir lassen sie jetzt erst einmal auspacken und dann zeigen wir ihnen den Hof." Mit diesen Worten verlässt sie das Zimmer.

„Die Greens sind wirklich ein sehr nettes Pärchen." Sagt Nathan und öffnet seine Reisetasche.

„Ja das sind sie, Cynthia und ich waren früher immer sehr oft hier. Wir haben auch wirklich Glück gehabt das wir her kommen konnten. Früher war hier immer sehr viel los. Aber jetzt haben sie schon fast alle Pferde verkauft. In zwei Monaten wechselt der Hof den Besitzer und die beiden wollen sich zur Ruhe setzen." Erzählt Kristin.

„Haben sie keine Kinder die Ranch übernehmen könnten?" Fragt Nathan.

„Nein, ihre Kinder haben andere Berufe. Aber der neue Besitzer soll wirklich sehr nett sein. Das einzig traurige ist nur, dass er die Pferde nicht übernehmen will. Deshalb müssen sie alle verkauft werden."

Während die beiden Erwachsenen über die Ranch reden, hört Lucas schweigend zu und packt seine Tasche aus.

* * *

Etwas später führen die Greens die drei über die ganze Ranch.

„So," erklärt Mister Green „das Beste kommt natürlich jetzt zum Schluss. Unsere Pferde und Ponys. Es sind jetzt nur noch fünf Stück. Früher hatten wir viel mehr, aber Dr. Westphalen hat ihnen ja bestimmt schon alles erzählt."

„Ja, das hat sie. Der Ranch ist wirklich sehr schön. Es ist wirklich sehr schade das sie dies alles verkaufen." Sagt Captain Bridger als sie sich der riesigen Koppel nähern.

„Na ja, wir sind jetzt alt und haben genug gearbeitet. Jetzt sind andere an der Reihe. Der neue Besitzer ist aber wirklich sehr nett, sonst hätten wir natürlich nie verkauft. So, dass sind unsere letzten fünf Pferde."

Während alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Koppel richten, schaut Lucas woanders hin und ignoriert die Pferde. Auf einmal wiehert ein Pferd.

Lucas zuckt zusammen_. Das Pferd klingt genau wie... Ach was reiz dich zusammen! Du hörst schon Gespenster!_

Nun schaut Lucas auf die Koppel und erstart in seiner Bewegung, seine blauen Augen sind weit aufgerissen.

Ein hellbraunes Pony mit pechschwarzer Mähne und Schweif, ein Araber- Haflinger- Mix, kommt mit erhobenem Kopfes auf ihn zu Galoppiert. Kurz vor dem Gatter kommt es zum Stehen und streckt dem Jungen seinen Kopf entgegen.

Nun löst sich Lucas endlich von seiner Erstarrung und klettert unter dem Gatter hindurch. Er geht auf das Pferd zu und streckt ihm seine Hand entgegen.

Die Erwachsenen beobachten verwundert und sprachlos die Szene.

Als erstes findet Misses Green ihre Sprache wieder. „So etwas habe ich in meinen ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen und ich hab wirklich schon viel gesehen."

Nathan und Kristin starren Lucas nur an und wissen gar nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollen.

Lucas bekommt von all dem nichts mit und spricht mit dem Pferd.

„Hey Amber, wie geht es dir? Du hast mich ja wieder erkannt. Gut siehst du aus." Leise flüstert er dem Pferd zu, so dass niemand von den Erwachsenen es mit bekommt. „Meine kleine süße Ally. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich jemals wieder sehen würde." Schließlich vergräbt er seinen blonden Schopf in ihrer pechschwarzen Mähne.

„Hm, hm." Mister Green räuspert sich laut, darauf hebt Lucas den Kopf und schaut den alten Mann an. „Woher kennst du unsere Amber? Es ist offensichtlich das sie dich kennt und auch sehr gern hat."

„Oh, ich kenne sie noch von früher. Vor der Scheidung meiner Biologischen Eltern Lawrence und Cynthia Wolenczak, besaß Cynthia einige Pferde."

„Ich dachte du bist der Sohn des Captains."

„Bin ich auch. Er hat mich Adoptiert."

„Ach so. Amber hat also früher euch gehört."

„Ja, Cynthia hatte einige Pferde, es waren ganz verschiedene Pferde. Sie sagte man bräuchte immer ein Pferd für jede Gelegenheit. Amber ist gut in Dressur." Während er das erzählt, hört er nicht auf Amber zu streicheln. „Wir hatten einen Stallknecht, aber für Amber war ich zuständig, wenn es mir gut ging. Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass die Box sauber war, sie genug zu fressen hatte und ich musste sie putzen. Cynthia meinte, so würde ich Pflichtbewusstsein und Verantwortungsgefühl lernen. Als sich Lawrence und Cynthia dann getrennt haben, nahm sie einige Pferde mit, die anderen wurden alle verkauft."

„Tja, und so sind wir dann an Amber gekommen." Sagt Mister Green. Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf.

Misses Green mischt sich in das Gespräch ein, sie merkt das Lucas nicht sehr gerne darüber redet. „So jetzt aber genug geredet, jetzt gibt es essen."

Lucas streichelt Amber noch einmal, dann klettert er über das Gatter und folgt den anderen zum Haus.

Nathan wartet auf ihn und legt einen Arm um Lucas Schultern. „Alles okay Kiddo?"

„Ja."

„Warum hast du mir nie etwas davon erzählt."

Lucas zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ich fand es wahrscheinlich nicht so wichtig."

„Du weißt, du kannst mir und Kristin alles erzählen."

„Ja, aber sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich nicht darüber reden möchte."

„Lucas, du weißt, ich könnte nie böse auf dich sein, ich liebe dich Kiddo."

„Ja." Lucas lächelt seinen Vater an. „Dad?"

„Ja?"

„Danke!"

„Keine Ursache. Ich bin gespannt was es zu essen gibt, ich bin am verhungern."

Lucas muss lachen. „Ich auch!"

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen alle um den großen Küchentisch und sind am essen. Lucas sitzt zwischen Nathan und Kristin.

Mister Green schaut seine drei Gäste an. „Bei uns ist es üblich, dass jeder Gast so lange er hier ist, für ein bestimmtes Pferd zuständig ist. Ich hoffe das ist okay für sie."

„Aber natürlich." Sagt Nathan und trinkt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Schön. Dr. Westphalen, für sie hatten wir Shadow vorgesehen. Das ist die weiße große Stute." Kristin nickt mit dem Kopf. „Sind sie schon einmal geritten Captain?"

„Ja, ich bin früher oft geritten. Das ist allerdings schon über 20 Jahre her."

„Dann ist Pjolo genau das richtige Pferd für sie. Das ist der dunkelbraune große Wallach mit der weißen Blässe. Er ist ein sehr ruhiges und gutmütiges Pferd. Aber mit dem richtigen Reiter kann er auch sehr schnell sein." Mister Green wendet sich zu Lucas. „Von deiner Größe und Statur passt du am besten zu Amber. Ich hoffe das ist okay für dich, ansonsten kannst du natürlich auch eins der anderen Pferde reiten."

Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. „Ich kümmere mich gerne um Amber, aber ich möchte nicht reiten." Bei dem letzten Teil seines Satzes schaut Lucas unsicher zur Seite.

„Wenn du nicht reiten kannst, gebe ich dir gerne Unterricht. Das ist wirklich kein Problem. Wenn man selbst Pferde hat, bedeutet das nicht gleich, dass man reiten kann." Sagt Mister Green.

„Ich möchte keinen Unterricht und ich möchte nicht reiten." Sagt Lucas entschiedenen.

„Okay, du kannst dich natürlich auch nur so um Amber kümmern." Lenkt Mister Green nun ein.

„Danke." Lucas widmet sich wieder seinem essen.

Kristin und Nathan werfen sich einen Blick zu und zucken beide mit den Schultern.

* * *

Am Nachmittag sind Kristin und Nathan in der Reitbahn, um sich erst einmal wieder ans reiten zu gewönnen, bevor sie ins Gelände gehen um Auszureiten.

Lucas steht am Rande der Bahn und beobachtet die beiden dabei.

Nach einer Stunde sind Kristin und Nathan soweit, dass sie mit Mister Green zusammen einen Ausritt ins Gelände wagen wollen.

Nathan wendet sich zu Lucas. „Wenn du willst, bleibe ich gerne hier und leiste dir Gesellschaft."

Der Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, reite du aus und genieße den Ritt. Ich will eh ein Stück mit Amber spazieren gehen, natürlich nur, wenn das okay ist Mister Green."

Mister Green, der auf einem großen braun weiß gescheckten Pferd sitzt, lächelt ihm freundlich zu.„Ja klar, Ambers Halfter ist in der Sattelkammer, ihr Name steht drüber. Führstricke sind auch in der Sattelkammer. Wenn du die Sachen nicht findest oder Hilfe brauchst, frag einfach meine Frau."

„Okay, danke."

Mister Green wendet sich nun zu den beiden Erwachsenen. „Fertig?"

„Aber klar doch, ich kann es kaum erwarten mal wieder richtig zu Galoppieren." Sagt Dr. Westphalen fröhlich.

„Na dann, auf geht es." Die drei Reiter setzten sich langsam in Bewegung. Mister Green reitet auf Couler an erster stelle, hinter ihm folgt Kristin mit Shadow. Captain Bridger und Pjolo bildet das Schlusslicht.

Lucas schaut den drei Reitern so lange nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen sind.

* * *

In der Sattelkammer sucht Lucas Ambers Halfter. Nach kurzer zeit hat er es gefunden, nachdem er auch einen Führstrick entdeckt hat und einen Hufkratzer gefunden hat, verlässt er wieder die Sattelkammer und geht zu der Koppel auf der Amber grast.

Als das Bernsteinfarbene Pony Lucas entdeckt, kommt es sofort auf ihn zugaloppiert.

„Hallo meine kleine Ally, ich hoffe du hast Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang." Amber reibt ihren Kopf an der Schulter des Teenagers.

Lucas muss lachen. „Hey, schmeiß mich ja nicht um." Er tritt einen kleinen Schritt zurück und halftert Amber auf, danach kratzt er die Hufe des Ponys aus. Schließlich macht er den Führstrick an Ambers Halfter fest.

Den Hufkratzer steckt er in seine Hosentasche.

Lucas führt Amber zum Gatter und öffnet es, nachdem die beiden durch sind, schließt er es wieder, da noch ein Pony auf der Koppel bleibt.

Der groß gewachsene Norweger Wallach schaut den beiden hinterher, als sie auf den Wald zugehen.

Lucas spricht sanft mit dem Pony. „Ich hoffe der Wald ist okay für dich, hier ist es nämlich schön Schattig und ich hab keine Lust durch die brütende Hitze zu laufen."

Nach einer halben Stunde kommt das Pärchen an eine Lichtung. Lucas bleibt stehen und legt die Arme um Ambers Hals. Tränen laufen ihm über die Wangen. „Ich hab dich so vermisst Ally. Du bist das einzige, was mir von früher etwas bedeutet."

Sie verharren eine weile so, dann wischt sich Lucas die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sie gehen weiter.

Als er mit Amber von dem Spaziergang zurückkommt, sind die drei Ausreiter gerade beim Absatteln.

Der Teenager kratzt Ambers Hufe wieder aus, als er damit fertig ist bringt er Amber erst wieder auf die Koppel und dann das Halfter, den Führstrick und den Hufkratzer in die Sattelkammer zurück.

Als er aus der Sattelkammer tritt, sind die drei Erwachsenen auch fertig und haben die Pferde wieder auf ihre Koppel gebracht.

Kristen ist total begeistert vom Ausritt. „Oh Lucas es war so wundervoll, du hättest dabei sein sollen."

„Ich reite aber nicht." Entgegnet Lucas dickköpfig.

„Wie war der Spaziergang Lucas?" Erkundigt sich Mister Green.

„In Ordnung." Lucas wendet sich von der Gruppe ab und geht zum Haus. Im Moment wollte er einfach mit niemanden reden.

Die Erwachsenen blicken ihn hinterher.

Kristin schüttelt den Kopf. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt."

Nathan schaut seinen Sohn besorgt nach, der gerade das Haus betritt. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher Kristin, ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Mister Green lächelt die beiden verständnisvoll an. „Ach machen sie sich doch keine Sorgen, der Junge ist ein Teenager, das ist doch ganz normal. Meine zwei Kinder habe ich damals auch oft nicht verstanden."

Kristin und Nathan wechseln einen besorgten Blick. Lucas war alles andere als ein normaler Teenager und irgendetwas stimmte im Moment überhaupt nicht mit ihm.

* * *

Drei Tage später steht Captain Bridger am Fenster und beobachtet seinen Sohn der auf dem Zaun der Koppel sitzt. Neben Lucas grast Amber, auf den Zaunpfosten hängt Ambers Halfter und zwei Führstricke.

Kristin stellt sich neben Nathan und legt ihren Arm um seine Hüfte.

„Na du?" Sie schmiegt sich in den Arm, den er um ihre Schulter legt.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Lucas."

„Ich auch Nathan."

„Er ist so Destruktiv! Er isst kaum etwas, kann nicht richtig schlafen, spricht kaum und versucht uns aus dem Weg zugehen."

„Ich weiß, irgendetwas liegt ihm auf der Seele."

„Das einzige was er macht, ist mit Amber spazieren gehen, oder sie zu beobachten. Zwischen den beiden ist irgendetwas, was er uns nicht erzählt hat."

Kristen nickt mit dem Kopf. „Du möchtest mit ihm unbedingt darüber reden, ich sehe dir das an."

„Ja, aber er möchte nicht darüber reden. Er hat es mir gleich gesagt, nachdem er Amber wieder gesehen hat." Nathan holt einmal tief los. „Ich gehe zu ihm."

„Viel Glück Nathan."

„Danke!" Captain Bridger verlässt das Haus und geht zur Koppel. Kristen bleibt an Fenster stehen und schaut nachdenklich nach draußen zur Koppel.

* * *

Lucas schaut sich um als er Schritte hört, als er sieht, wer es ist, dreht er sich wieder um und beobachtet Amber weiter.

„Na Lucas."

„Hi Dad."

Nathan lehnt sich neben Lucas an den Zaun und schaut ihn an. „Ich möchte mit dir reden."

„Ich aber nicht mit dir!"

Nathan zuckt zusammen. „Lucas wir müssen reden."

„Dann rede." Lucas springt vom Zaun und lehnt sich nun dagegen. Er hat den Rücken dem Captain zugedreht.

„Lucas, ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Was ist los?"

Lucas nimmt einen Führstrick und dreht ihn zwischen den Händen. Es ist offensichtlich das er sich nicht wohl fühlt. „Nichts! Mir geht es gut. Warum denken immer gleich alle das irgendetwas nicht stimmt, wenn ich mal keine Lust zu reden habe."

„Lucas, weil jeder sieht das etwas nicht stimmt. Rede mit mir!"

„Ich will aber nicht." Das klingt sehr trotzig.

„Warum willst du nicht reiten?"

„Ich kann nicht!" Schreit Lucas.

Der Captain zuckt zusammen, er hatte Lucas noch nie so erlebt. „Okay, beruhig dich!"

„Ich will mich aber verdammt noch mal nicht beruhigen!" Lucas überlegt wie er dieser Situation entkommen kann, sein Dad würde keine ruhe geben und weglaufen würde auch nichts bringen. Er würde ihm folgen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit für ihn und die hätte er so gerne vermieden.

„Okay, aber wir müssen jetzt reden. Merkst du nicht was du dir selber antust. Du isst kaum, gehst allen aus dem Weg und schläfst schlecht. Du machst sich selber noch krank!"

„Das ist meine Sache." Lucas nimmt das Halfter und halftert Amber schnell auf. Danach hängt er die zwei Führstricke in das Halfter ein und knotet die beiden freien enden der Stricke zusammen. Das ganze sieht jetzt aus wie eine provisorische Trense bei der die Führstricke die Zügel bilden.

Der Captain sieht ganz verwirrt aus. „Was machst du da?"

„Nichts, kannst du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen!" Mit diesem Satz schwingt er sich auf Ambers Rücken und prescht auf das andere Ende der Koppel zu, der Zaun kommt immer näher.

Nathan ist entsetzt. „Lucas... du kannst doch nicht..."

Mit einem eleganten Sprung springt Lucas auf Amber über den Zaun. Bald sind sie aus dem Gesichtsfeld des Captains verschwunden.

* * *

Lucas laufen Tränen über die Wangen, was hatte er nur gesagt, wie hatte er so etwas nur sagen können. Er saß wie benebelt auf Amber und ließ sie ihr Tempo galoppieren und sich ihre eigenen Wege finden.

* * *

Nathan steht wie versteinert da, er kommt erst wieder zu sich als Kristin und Misses Green auf ihn zugerannt kommen, beide hatten sie Szene von weiten beobachtet.

„Oh mein Gott Kristin, wir müssen sofort hinterher. Was ist wenn er vom Pferd fällt, was ist wenn er sich verletzt?"

„Keine Angst Captain. Haben sie das eben nicht gesehen? Ihr Sohn ist ein hervorragender Reiter. Lassen sie ihn sich erst einmal abreagieren."

„Nathan, Misses Green hat Recht. Du musst ihm jetzt ein bisschen Zeit geben."

„Oh Kristin was habe ich getan, dass hab ich nie gewollt." Nathan steigen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ist schon okay Schatz, ich weiß das du das nicht wolltest und Lucas weiß das auch. Ganz bestimmt!" Sie umarmt Nathan.

„Das hoffe ich sehr."

Die kleine Gruppe geht zurück ins Haus. Nathan macht sich weiterhin vorwürfe und große Sorgen um Lucas.

* * *

Amber hält auf der kleinen Waldlichtung an, Lucas läst sich langsam von ihr runter gleiten. Er schlingt seine Arme um den Pferdehals und vergräbt seinen Kopf in Ambers Mähne.

„Oh Ally, warum habe ich das nur gesagt, er wollte mir doch nur helfen. Was ist wenn er mich jetzt nicht mehr mag?" Die Tränen laufen ihm über das Gesicht.

* * *

Drei Stunden später ist Lucas immer noch nicht wieder auf der Ranch aufgetaucht.

Nathan läuft unruhig von einer Seite des Zimmers auf die andere. „Ihr könnt sagen was ihr wollt, aber ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Es wird schon dunkel, es wird kalt und er hat nur ein dünnes T-Shirt an, ich geh ihn jetzt suchen."

Mister Green steht vom Küchentisch auf. „Wir kommen mit." Langsam machte er sich auch sorgen. „Können sich bitte ein paar große Lampen aus dem Stall holen? In der Zeit machen wir uns fertig und teilen die Suchgebiete ein."

„Bin gleich wieder da." Der Captain ist in null Komma nix aus der Haustür raus und läuft zum Stall.

Vor dem Stall drosselt er sein Tempo, damit sich die Pferde nicht erschrecken.

Er öffnet die Stalltür und betritt den Stall.

Auf einmal hört er etwas in Ambers Box rascheln, er schleicht langsam zur Box und wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick hinein.

In der Box steht Amber und in einer Ecke der Box sitzt Lucas. Mit dem Rücken sitzt er an der Wand, die Knie hat er an den Oberkörper hochgezogen, die Arme liegen auf seinen Knien und sein Kopf obendrauf. Er bemerkt Nathan nicht.

Nathan verläst leise wieder den Stall und geht zurück zum Haus.

„Ich hab ihn gefunden, er sitzt in Ambers Box."

Kristin stößt einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. "Gott sei dank! Geht es ihm gut?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab nicht mit ihm geredet. Aber er scheint nicht Körperlich verletzt zu sein. Ich geh jetzt wieder raus und werde mit ihm reden."

„Soll ich mit kommen?" Bittet Kristin an.

„Nein danke." Nathan schüttelt den Kopf. „Dass muss ich jetzt alleine wieder grade biegen."

„Okay, wenn irgendetwas ist, du weißt wo ich bin."

"Danke!" Sie geben sich noch schnell einen Kuss, dann verlässt der Captain erneut das Haus und geht zurück zum Stall.

Nathan öffnet die Boxentür, hinter sich verschließt er sie wieder.

„Na Lucas!" Er lässt sich langsam neben dem Jungen nieder.

Lucas blickt kurz auf, sein Gesicht ist verheult, dann sengt er wieder den Blick. „Hi." Die Stimme klingt ganz zaghaft und leise.

„Lucas, es tut mir leid, ich weiß ich hätte dich nicht so drängen sollen. Ich wusste das du nicht mit mir reden wolltest."

Lucas schaut seinen Vater total verblüfft an. „Nein..." Er verstummt wieder. Wie sollte er das sagen?

„Was nein?" Fragt der Captain.

Lucas atmet tief durch dann fängt er an zu reden. „Nein, es tut mir leid." Tränen schießen ihm in die Augen. „Ich wollte das alles nicht, ich wollte das alles nicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das gesagt habe. Ich hab auch nichts davon so gemeint." Er wischt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Es tut mir so Leid Dad! Bitte Verzeih mir! Bestimmt hasst du mich jetzt." Lucas legt seinen Kopf auf seine Knie und beginnt jetzt richtig zu weinen.

„Oh Kiddo!" Nathan legt seine Arme um den verzweifelten Jungen. „Was redest du den da für dummes zeug. Ich könnte dich nie hassen, verstehst du das, nie! Ich verstehe auch warum du das gesagt hast! In dem Moment hast du das gesagt um dich selbst zu beschützen. Ich hab dich zu sehr in die Enge getrieben. Natürlich verzeihe ich dir!"

Lucas hebt seinen Blick und schaut seinen Vater ins Gesicht. „Warum?"

„Warum?" Nathan muss lächeln und gibt seinen Sohn einen Nasenstupser. „Weil ich dich liebe Kiddo, du bedeutest mir mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Außerdem heb ich dich so in die Enge getrieben, dass du keinen Ausweg mehr wusstest. Ich bin hier der jenige der sich Entschuldigen muss. Es tut mir ehrlich leid Lucas!"

„Das muss es nicht Dad, du wolltest mir doch nur helfen."

Nathan reicht seinem Sohn sein Taschentuch, Lucas nimmt es dankend an. „Danke, ich würde dir so gerne alles erzählen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wie."

Nathan macht es sich neben Lucas etwas bequemer im Stroh. „Wie wer's, wenn du einfach am Anfang beginnst? Warum hast du gesagt das du nicht reiten kannst, nachdem was ich vorhin gesehen habe, würde ich sagen, du bist ein sehr guter Reiter."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß wie man reitet. Ich habe bloß gesagt, dass ich nicht reiten will, oder das ich es einfach jetzt nicht fertig bringe."

Nathan denkt kurz nach. „Oh... ich glaube das haben wir dann wohl alle falsch interpretiert. Ein weiser Mann hat einmal gesagt, man soll nur an das glauben, was man sieht, und nicht an das was man sich vorstellt!"

Lucas muss trotz allem laut auflachen. „Diesen Spruch hast du bestimmt einmal in einem dieser alten Karate- Filme gehört."

Nathan lacht nun auf, er hatte es geschafft das sich der Junge etwas entspannte. „Da hast du Recht, ich glaub das hat jemand in einem Film mit Chuck Norris gesagt. Der Film hieß "Sidekicks", oder so ähnlich. Aber jetzt zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Bist du früher oft geritten?"

Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. „ Ja, irgendwann hat mich Cynthia einfach mal auf eins ihrer Pferde gesetzt, ich glaube ich war damals 7 oder so. Dann hat sie mir Reitunterricht gegeben. Sie meinte jeder aus der höheren Gesellschaft müsste reiten können. Das gehörte mit zur Erziehung. Meinen Vater sollte ich nichts davon erzählen, er hasste die Pferde. Sie wollte ihn wahrscheinlich so eins auswischen. Sie haben sich immer nur gestritten. Cynthia hat so gar einmal mit Tellern nach Lawrence geworfen, weil sie so sauer auf ihn war. Normalerweise haben sie sich nur angeschrieen, ihre Aggressionen haben sie immer an mir Ausgelassen."

Nathan bemerkt das Lucas zittert. Ob es von der Kälte kommt oder von dem was sein Sohn erzählt, wusste er nicht. Nathan rückt etwas näher an Lucas heran und legt seinen Arm um die Schultern des Teenagers.

„Na ja, irgendwie hat Lawrence mich dann einmal beim reiten beobachtet. Und das war wirklich echt merkwürdig. Er war nicht einmal sauer. Er meinte ich hätte echt großes Talent.

Ein paar Tage später hat er mir dann ein Dressurpony gekauft."

Nathan schaut ihn fragend an. „Amber?"

„Ja, Amber. Lawrence meinte, wenn ich schon reite, dann auch richtig! Von da an hatte ich nur noch die allerbesten Reitlehrer. Ich musste wirklich viel Trainieren. Am Anfang hat mir Reiten wirklich Spaß gemacht. Aber Lawrence hat mir den Spaß sehr schnell ausgetrieben. Wenn ich bei den Turnieren nicht die erwünschten Ergebnisse gebracht habe, war Lawrence immer sehr wütend, und das hat er mich immer spüren lassen. Danach konnte ich immer ein paar Tage lang nicht Trainieren. Er wollte nur das ich reite, damit er noch mehr angeben konnte." Lucas zieht angewidert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Er pflegte immer zu anderen zu sagen, dass ich ein zwei Faches Genie wäre, einmal bei meinem IQ und zum anderen beim reiten."

Lucas schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nach der Scheidung war ich am Anfang echt froh das er Amber verkauft hat. So musste ich wenigstens keine Angst mehr haben, dass Lawrence mich wegen des Reitens schlug. Aber schon kurze zeit später hab ich meine kleine Ally unendlich vermisst!"

Nathan ist nun verwirrt. „Ally? Wer ist Ally? Ich dachte das Pony heißt Amber!"

„Mit Ally meine ich Amber. Sie heißt eigentlich Amber, ihr erster Besitzer hat sie so getauft, weil ihr Fell Bernsteinfarben ist. Ich hab sie allerdings immer Ally genannt, wenn es sonst keiner mitbekommen hat. Ally heißt verbündete und das war sie auch für mich. Man könnte sie als meine kleine Oase in der Wüste bezeichnen."

Nathan ist nun einiges klar. „Als du sie wieder gesehen hast, sind all diese Erinnerungen wieder hochgekommen." Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. „Mit dem reiten verbindest du schmerzen, aber mit Ally nicht. Deshalb wolltest du dich sehr gerne um Amber kümmern, aber auf keinen Fall reiten." Lucas war sprachlos, wie kam es nur, dass ihn sein Vater so gut verstand. War er etwa Hellseher? „Was ist Lucas?"

„Ach, ich hab mich gerade nur gewundert, wie du das alles wissen kannst, es ist nämlich genau so, wie du eben gesagt hast."

Der Captain lächelt seinen Sohn an. „Tja, du bist halt nicht das einzige Genie auf der seaQuest!"

Lucas tut als ob er entrüstet wäre. „Das habe ich auch nie behauptet!" Nathan wuschelt ihm spaßhaft durch das Haar.

„Dad?"

„Ja?"

„Ich war echt doof!"

„Du bist nicht doof! Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Na ja, ich meine das mit dem Reiten. Ich hätte es einfach ausprobieren sollen, anstatt so viel Angst davor zu haben. Der Ritt eben war wirklich befreiend!"

Nathan schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, du warst nicht dumm! Was du getan hast war ganz verständlich!"

Lucas hält sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnt herzhaft. „Danke, können wir jetzt rein gehen? Mir ist kalt und ich bin wirklich total müde!"

Nathan steht auf und reicht Lucas die Hand um ihn hoch zu helfen. „Natürlich, ich dachte schon du fragst nie!"

Beide verabschieden sich noch von Amber, dann verlassen sie den Stall und gehen zum Ranchhaus.

Lucas gähnt erneut. „Kannst du es bitte Kristin erzählen. Ich möchte echt nur noch ins Bett."

„Na klar Kiddo, hoffentlich schläfst du nicht noch im gehen ein."

„Nein, ich glaub bis ins Bett schaffe ich es gerade noch so."

* * *

Am nächsten morgen wacht Nathan von einen wiehern und Hufgetrappel auf. Er schaut hinüber zu Lucas Bett und findet es verlassen vor. Wissend zieht er sich schnell an und verlässt leise das Zimmer, um Kristin nicht zu wecken.

In der Küche begegnet er einer gut gelaunten Misses Green. „Guten Morgen Captain."

„Morgen, hat Lucas schon gefrühstückt?"

„Ja, hat er. Das ist für sie." Sie drückt ihm ein belegtes Brötchen in die Hand. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass sie gleich raus wollen."

„Danke, sie sind ein Engel Misses Green."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

Nathan Bridger geht zur Reitbahn, wie er erwartet hat findet er dort seinen Sohn. Lucas sitzt auf Amber und macht mit ihr einige Dressur Übungen. Die beiden waren wirklich ein sehr gutes und eingespieltes Team. Nathan wusste jetzt schon, dass wenn der Urlaub zu Ende war, Lucas der Abschied sehr schwer fallen würde. Aber noch hatten sie ja einige Tage.

„Guten morgen, ihr zwei, ihr seid ja früh auf."

Lucas grinst ihm entgegen. „Tja, nur der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm!" Nun müssen beide laut lachen.

„Ich bin wohl hier nicht der einzige der gerne kluge Sprüche zitiert. Lust auf einen Ausritt?"

„Was meinst du worauf ich schon die ganze zeit warte? Aber wollen wir nicht noch Kristin fragen, ob sie gerne mit möchte?"

„Sie schläft noch! Und ich schlage vor, wir lassen sie auch noch schlafen. Wir reiten nachher einfach noch einmal mit ihr aus."

„Okay, dann mach mal Pjolo fertig, sonst versauere ich hier noch."

Nathan steckt das letzte Stück des Brötchens in den Mund. „Bin ja schon unterwegs."

* * *

Die nächsten drei Tage vergehen wie im Fluge. Nathan, Kristin und Lucas reiten sehr oft zusammen aus und genießen die gemeinsame Zeit.

* * *

Am Abend des Tages bevor die drei zur seaQuest wieder zurück mussten sitzen Nathan, Kristin und die Greens gemütlich zusammen und unterhalten sich.

Lucas ist draußen bei Amber.

Nathan und Kristin hatten vorher etwas beschlossen, was sie jetzt die Greens fragen wollten.

„Haben sie schon einen Käufer für Amber gefunden?" Fragt Nathan.

„Nein, wir haben schon einige Angebote, aber wir haben und für noch nichts entschieden. Wieso wollen sie das wissen?" Fragt Mister Green.

„Na ja, die Sache ist die ..."

Nun stecken die vier Erwachsenen ihre Köpfe zusammen.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen beim Frühstück war Lucas sehr still und nachdenklich. Die vier Erwachsenen beobachteten ihn verstollen.

Schließlich fragt Nathan. „Bist du fertig mit Frühstücken?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Schließ die Augen. Kristin kannst du mir bitte das Tuch geben?"

Kristin reicht ihm ein Tuch. „Bitte schön."

Nathan stellt sich hinter Lucas und verbindet ihm die Augen. „Dad? Was habt ihr mit mir vor?"

„Nichts schlimmes, keine Angst. Du wirst es mögen."

„Aha, warum bekomme ich dann immer so ein komisches Gefühl wenn das jemand zu mir sagt?"

„Glaub mir Lucas, diese Überraschung wirst du lieben!" Sagt Kristin und strahlt dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was für eine Überraschung?" Fragt Lucas immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

Nathan grinst. „Sei doch nicht so neugierig, du wirst es doch gleich erfahren."

„Na, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt."

Nachdem Nathan den Jungen nach draußen geführt hat, dreht er ihn ein paar mal im Kreis damit er die Orientierung Verliert.

Danach führt er ihn noch etwas über den Hof bis er zu einem Pfosten kommt. Die anderen Erwachsenen folgen dem Duo.

„So Lucas, jetzt kannst du die Augen aufmachen."

Lucas nimmt sich vorsichtig das Tuch ab und öffnet die Augen Vor ihm steht Amber, um ihren Hals hängt eine rote Schleife.

Lucas Mund entfährt ein leises „Nein!"

Der Captain strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. „Doch!"

„Du kannst doch nicht ..." Lucas kann nur noch den Kopf schütteln.

„Natürlich kann ich. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich möchte das dein erster Geburtstag den wir zusammen feiern etwas ganz besonderes wird."

„Du bist ja total verrückt." Lucas schüttelt immer noch den Kopf.

„Nathan, das darfst du ihm jetzt nicht übel nehmen, er steht unter Schock!" Sagt Kristin und genau wie Nathan strahlt sie über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich fass es nicht."

Nun kann Misses Green nicht mehr den Mund halten. „Du kannst es ruhig fassen Junge. Amber gehört jetzt dir. Dein Dad hat sie für dich gekauft. Er hat sogar schon für ihre Unterbringung gesucht."

Hier mischt sich jetzt wieder Nathan ein. „Genau. Ein Freund von mir hat eine Farm ganz in der nähe von meiner Insel. Er hat auch ein paar Pferde. Also ist Amber auch nie alleine. Er kümmert sich immer um sie wenn du nicht da bist."

Endlich scheint Lucas die Nachricht zu begreifen. „Danke Dad!" Sagt Lucas und umarmt seinen Vater freudestrahlend.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, dein Gesichtsausdruck ist mir dank genug."

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig fassen. Ich glaub das muss ich erst einmal ein paar Tage verarbeiten."

Der Captain schaut auf die Uhr. „Das kannst du ruhig, du kannst gleich auf der Autofahrt damit anfangen. Wir müssen jetzt nämlich los."

„Was ist mit Amber?" Fragt Lucas.

„Mein Freund Michael holt sie heute Nachmittag ab und bringt sie dann mit dem Hänger zu sich."

* * *

Nachdem sich Lucas von Amber verabschiedet hat und sich alle von den Greens verabschiedet haben, steigen die drei Urlauber ins Auto. Sie winken den Greens hinterher bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen sind. Lucas schüttelt dabei immer noch etwas geschockt den Kopf.

ENDE FOLGE 16

Written 2002


End file.
